


Valyrian Dragonlord explores Westeros

by ValyrianMerchant5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Before the Doom, Cultural Shock, Dragonlords, F/F, F/M, King of the North, M/M, Valyria, Valyrian, Westeros, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianMerchant5/pseuds/ValyrianMerchant5
Summary: The vicious battle for power in Valyria often harms the innocent. Some must escape to unknown lands.





	Valyrian Dragonlord explores Westeros

I will be writing stories on Dragonlords exploring Westeros before the Doom of Valyria and meeting the old Kings of the Seven Kingdoms.

\- Valyrians bringing Valyrian Steel Swords to Westeros(cultural exchanges)

 

-Outcast Dragonlords traveling to Westeros for a new life

 

-Dragonlord Sorceror traveling to Westeros to learn arcane magic from the Children of the Forest

 

-After the fall of the Rhoynar, and Nymeria's people settle in Dorne, a wayward Dragonlord stops in Dorne for a rest only to meet unfriendly locals

-During Robert Baratheon's glorious reign a young merchant's son from a small town east of Volantis, gets tangled up in the politics for the game of thrones


End file.
